Freebird
by BlueEyedBch
Summary: What would happened if Robb married the Frey girl? How many life could be spared by that simple action? Will he fall in love with her like he did with Talisa? Read and find out. I know this has been done many times but i wanted to have my spin on this.
1. Chapter 1

**Freebird **

**Okay so this is my fanfic. I really like Robb and I wanted to see if the Red Wedding would happen if he kept his word and marry the Frey girl. I know this had been done many times but I wanted to have my own spin on this idea. So I hope that you will like it and that you will leave a comment. Thank you and enjoy. **

Robb and his men were talking about battle tactics when Robb's mother came from back from the twins with the outcome of her negotiations. All looked at her in hope.

"Well what did he say?" Robb asked his mother impatiently.

"Lord Walder had granted his permission to cross and his men are yours as well less the four hundred he will keep in his castle." Catelyn said with a hard face and the men around her scoffed. Surely he wanted something in return.

"What does he want in return?" Robb asked the question every men in the tents wanted to know the answer.

When Catelyn told him the request they did not see, too impossible to make but from the look on his mother's face Robb knew that he wanted something else.

"What else did he want?" Robb asked and his mother's face turned even more cold.

"You will marry one of his daughters before the crossing." She said and a fury raised in Robb.

"What is the bloody old man thinking. I have no time for this. My father rots in the dungeons and the King has my sister. There is no saying how long they will keep them alive." Robb began pacing the the small tent. Every man getting out of his way. Grey Wind looked at his master and whimpered knowing that he is fuming.

"I know Robb. But he need to have an answer tonight. Do you consent?" Catelyn said her face softened.

"Can I refuse." Robb asked

"Not of you want to cross." He closed his eyes and asked his mother.

"Did you get a look at his daughters." Tyrion tried to keep his laughing discreet but he failed but as soon as he caught Robb's death glare it quickly died down.

"One was.." Catelyn could not finish the sentence. They were really non pretty ladies there. She pitied her son.

"I consent, go and tell that to lord Frey. Let him pick his daughter and [prepare a wedding because I want it to be done by the end of this week. We have no time for this nonsense." Robb said and left the tent. He was frustrated that he had to think of something else than getting his family put of Kings Landing.

By the Gods, he will be married and he will have to keep his wife next to him while this war rages. It was not something that he wanted to put his wife through. Maybe he will send her to the Veil but from what his mother tells him she will not be welcomed there. The only option is that she will be by his side. Where he will keep her save.

He knew the reputation that they Frey girls have. They were not very pretty. The old Frey was not a looker himself and most of his wife were not good looking but did he really care about it. Did he care that his men would laugh being his back that the King has an ugly wife. No he did not care bout that. He will still marry this girl because that was expected of him besides a wife would always be chosen for him. He just prayed that in time he can come to love his wife.

Lord Frey was not a young man anymore and he was annoyed that he had to move his old bones to another side of the castle where his daughter was treating ill people. The Gods only know what possessed that little wench to learn that skills. She should be leaning how to sow or dance or whatever those ugly girls of his do in their time but no she have a passion for healing as she calls it.

When he entered the Healing Wing he saw the little wench helping an old man drink. She looked pathetic. How long is he going to last. He should kill him now and make room for other people.

"Naida." he roared and she jumped and turned around to look at him and when he saw her face he felt anger rush threw her. She looked so much like her mother and he hated that and he hated that little wench.

"Get your worthless arse here I am not going to scream from another side of the room." he said and she moved quickly to his side and looked down knowing that he hated her.

"Yes father." she said quietly but her fist were clenched in anger. She hated her father with the same passion or even more.

"You will leave this place you will go to your chamber and you will wash of the stench of those sick people and you will make yourself presentable because tomorrow you will meet the king of North and you will become his wife." he said with glee because he was finally getting rid of her. She was 16 name day old and it is time for her to marry.

Naida looked at her father in pure hatred. She did not want to marry a Northerner. She did not want to marry anybody. She wanted to dedicate he life to help people to save their life and now he father was passing her away. Gods how she hated him.

"I will not marry him father I can't leave this people they need me. I will not marry him. Give him Roslin she is older than me." she said and he hear the slap before she felt the sting. She did not even flinch as she was used to her father's abuse. She tastes blood in her mouth, her lower lip was split opened.

"Do not speak to me in that way wench. I am your father and you belong to me. I should have threw you in the river when you were born. Now go to your chamber and be presentable because I will not say it again or I will come and beat you till you are barely standing and present you like that." he said and turned around on his heel and left. Naida was shaking with anger and with fear because she knew that her father was capable of beating her. She hated him will all her might. In he fist she clenched Hemlock and she wanted to show it down her fathers throat so badly but that death would be to easy for that bastard. She looked at her Maester Cedric who had a soft look in his eyes and began to cry. He was the one who was like a father to her. He came over to Naida and embraced her as she cried.

"Hush now child. It going to be all right. Maybe its for the best that you leave now before he does anymore damage to you or worse, before he kills you. Hush child go and be free my little hummingbird.." he said to her as he stroked her hair.

"I hate him so much. I want to kill him." he said as angry tears fell down her cheek.

"Don't say such nonsense child. You could never kill someone. You were born to save life's not to take them and you know it."

"I would never regret taking his life." she said and she promised that one day she will kill that old bastard.

**So what did you thing. Did you like it. Should I continue this or not? I really hope that you like it because I have so much planned for this story. Okay enough with my rambling and please review. It would make my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naida sat in the tub head leaned back and her eyes closed. This is the last time that she will be in her room in her tub and as a single woman. In two days time she will be someone's wife. She still did not know what to think about that. She heard the stories about the Northerenmen, that they were all very hard men and that they were brutal. She was afraid that she will leave her father who abused her and be with a husband who also abuses her. She had done some of the packing before had and he packed enough Hemlock to kill her husband if she needed to because she will not be free of one tyrant and be handed to another one. She knew that this would be treason killing your own king but she will not waste her life like this. She had more pride than this. Yet she still let her father live and why is that? Because in some twisted way she still loved him. He was the only parent that he had left and once upon a time he was nice to her. He loved her but that changed when her mother died of fever. He changed.

She was was sad about leaving her family behind. She was not close to every person of her family but there were a couple sisters that she was sad leaving behind. She and Roslin cared about each other and she would be sad that she will not be able to see her but there were other sibling that her heart broke when she thought that she will have to leave. Her oldest sister Ysmay. She was over 30 name says old but she never married. It was not that she was ugly. She was one of those pretty ones but she was on love with a Knight of the Trident and they had planned of getting married but he died before they could do it and she could never love anyone again. She only began to smile when the youngest one was born Sherai. She was like a mother to her and she was went back to her old self. Back to the happy Ysmey she had been before. She could not even think about leaving them but she had to.

"Come out of the water or you will turn into a prune." Naida herd Ysmey say and Sherai giggled as she jumped on the bed. Naida opened her eyes and got out of the tub and began to drying herself.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Naida asked her sisters.

"Nad I can't tell you what is going to happen. I don't know the future but I have a feeling that thinks will be all right. It can't be worse for you then now with father hating you so much. I heard that the Strak's are very honourable it will be fine. " Ysmey said and she began to brush her hair.

"He would be a fool of he didn't love you. You are beautiful and so smart and kinds and caring.2

"Well I am not as beautiful as you my sweetling so I guess he is out of luck." Naida said and Sherai giggled. She sat down on the bed and Ysmey began to comb her hair.

"So are you going to wear your mothers dress to the wedding." Ysmey asked and Naida nodded.

"Yes it is a beautiful dress and since I am never going to get married again I might a well." Naida said over thinking this marriage and what can come out of it.

"Naida you need to stop over thinking it, it is going to be all well. Now let me blushen up those cheeks for you." Ysmey said as the doors opened with a bang and Roslin stood in the doorway with anger in her eyes.

"How dare he give you away to the King. I am older I should be marrying him not you. You never wanted to get married so why are you the one that is going to be queen and not me." She stood the staring daggers at Naida.

"Roslin that is rude." Ysmey said her sister.

"I do not care if it is rude, I should be queen not her." Roslin said coming into the room and slamming the doors shut.

"You should ask our Lord father why is he sending me to marry him and not you because when I asked him he gave me this." Naida said pointing to her split lip. Roslin's eyes immediately softened up and he came over and sat down next to Sherai on the bed.

"I apologize Naida. The prospect of not being queen angered me. Father is right. You should marry the King your the most beautiful around here." she said and he eyes lowered.

"That is not the reason why he is making me marry the King and you know it. He is trying to get rid of me." Naida said her eyes turned hard as she looked in the mirror.

The girl did not know what else to say so they went back to preparing Naida and began talking about more pleasant things. It would the the last time that they could be talking to her as a free woman.

Naida was walking to the Hall where her father and the King men were waiting for the betrothed to meet. She was late she knew it and her father will be furious but she could not go to meet her husband without her mothers handkerchief. She always had it on her, it brought luck to her and right she needed all the luck that she can get. She ran faster not really seeing anything that is in front of her focusing on her prayers and she bumped into someone and she bumped into that person hard. She lost her footing and she fell to the ground. She was a little dazed when she felt strong arms around her taking her up to her feet.

"I am so sorry My Lady, I was not watching where I was going." a man spoke with a different accent then she was accustomed to. It was a nice voice and she did not know what was happening but she felt a shiver going down her spine. She was not cold.

" No My Lord I was not watching where I was going. My head was full of thoughts I apologize." she began to say and straightening her dress so she looked appropriate.

"Why would you apologize I was not the one who fell." he continued and when Naida was to look at him and protest all words left her thought as she looked into those sky blue eyes. They were so beautiful. The man was the most handsome she has ever seen. He short dark red curls and a stubble on his face. His face was hard and dirty and his eyes were tired but he was so handsome. Naida could feel her heart beat fastened and her hands became clammy holding onto that handkerchief. Her mouth was dry and she felt a tingly sensation in the lower of her belly. She did not know what she was experiencing but she desperately wasted for him to marry her.

When that though entered her mind she slapped herself in her head. She was supposed to marry the King not that man in front of her and that thought sadden her beyond belief. The Gods must have hate her because she finally saw a man that she wants to marry yet she can't. She wanted to run back to her room and cry but she has to be strong. That was expected of her. She was so focused on what she was feeling that she did not see that the man was ogling her with his mouth opened as hot red desire ran through him.

"I am sorry my Lord but are you lost?" she asked and the man woken up from his trance unknowingly to Naida. He cleared his throat and said.

"Yes I am lost My Lady. I was the last one to come here and no more of my men where here and no once showed me the way." he said looking down at his feet because he did not know what he would do if he continued to look at her.

"I am going there my Lord so just fallowed me." Naida said and she let the way.

They were walking in silence for a few moment when the man asked another question.

"I am sorry if I sound rood but do you know who Lord Frey chose for the King to marry?" Naida was walking forward and she did not see the man's hopeful look.

"I do know my Lord. He wants me to marry your King." Naida said and she could not hind her disappointment.

"So you do not want to marry the King." the man said with a hint of sadness in his voice that Naida did not detect.

"Oh no My Lord I am very happy that I will marry the King. I am just sad to leave my family My Lord." a_nd I am sad that I can't marry you_ she thought in her mind. She did not dare to say it out loud. All she wanted was to beg him to run away with her and marry her but she knew that it was not appropriate. She walked in silence when she heard another question from the man.

"So what do you do my Lady." he asked wanting to know her.

"I am a healer my Lord. I was healing the wounded and sick here a the Twins since my 12th name day. I would really want to heal the wounded from the war if that was possible. It would bring me most joy." she did not know why it was so easy for her to confess everything to her. She need to be careful or she will confess her love for him.

"I am sure I can arrange that with my King. He hold me in his regard." he said with a smile and Naida's heart flipped in her heart. She smiled back at him she had no control of this. It seemed that her face had a life of its own.

"No need to trouble yourself My Lord. I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone."

"There is not trouble and the wounded need to be healed." a spark of hope came to life in Naida's heart. She may at least do what she loved. She smiled again at the man. The whole was around the corer and the door was opened. She looked at the man and he had a big smile on his face.

"Ready to meet the King." he said and Naida nodded in spite that she wanted to stay with him. She turned back to the hall and went in ready to meet her husband.

**So how did you like it. Who do you thing the man is wink wink. I hope that you like the story and I really appreciate the reviews I got. Please review this chapter because reviews inspire me to write more and I hope that you want to know more. Maybe how Naida looks like and what her reaction will be when she meet the King. Hehe okay I will stop now. Until next time. **


End file.
